


Takes One To Know One

by zydecoXylophone



Category: Grojband
Genre: Diet Hurt Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Judicious Amounts Of Headcanons, No Really I Have No Idea What To Tag This As, Some Swearing, ask to tag, bros helping each other out, they both deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zydecoXylophone/pseuds/zydecoXylophone
Summary: Crushes suck, but at least they got each other to stay afloat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Takes One To Know One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this whole thing came to me at about midnight. It’s not part of Photographic Memories because it takes place after the series takes place. No idea if there’s going to be more of this kind of stuff as I do not control the rabid plotbunnies.

“-don’t get me wrong I like Corey _as a friend_ too, but I’m tired of getting yoyo’d around. If he could just let me know, maybe I can finally be free from this stupid crush but-“ Laney broke off with a frustrated, miserable sound as she flopped next to Kon on the stage. “I’m _tired_ of it, dude.”

The drummer didn’t exactly expect a twenty minute long rant when he asked what was up. He knew something had been chewing at her for a while now, but the depth of it had caught him by surprise. It was kind of depressing if _he_ could see it and not the person of her affections. Worse still, he couldn’t find the words to make it better. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before reaching over and gently patting her shoulder. “That’s rough.”

“Yeah”, she sighed. Laney scrubbed at her face as if that could get rid of the feelings clogging her chest. No tears of frustration here, no sirree. “Sorry for dumping all that on you.”

“It’s cool, I asked.... I, uh, know where you’re coming from.”

“What?” That snapped her out of her mire of angst quicker than any reassurance could. 

“Promise not to judge me?”

“We are _waaayyyy_ past the point of judgement in this friendship.” 

“I have a crush on Trina.”

“No way.”

“Yeah way.”

“...” Laney stared at him for a long moment. “I take it back, I judge you a little.”

“Hey!” 

“She’s terrible and tries to ruin us constantly! And a huge bitch too, have you seen the way she treats everybody?!” 

“Yeah, but-“

“Also, Corey’ll....I’unno what he’ll do actually.”

“I’m more worried about Uncle Riffin”, Kon replied honestly. The mere thought of their honorary uncle’s disappointment was soul crushing.

She made a face. “Oof, yeah. But still, you can aim so much higher!” Kon tried to get a word in but she plowed on, counting on her fingers as she listed off. “She’s obsessive, manipulative, scummy, has dumb hair and didn’t I mention she _hates our guts_?”

“You know most of that applies to Corey too, right?” As soon as that left his mouth he regretted it. A lot. He didn’t regret defending his crush, but going after her own was just too far. Just as he was bracing himself for a Laney Penn Knuckle Sandwich Special (patent pending), he got a heavy sigh instead. 

“Yeah”, she agreed dully. Just because she _likes-like_ the guy didn’t mean she was blind to his flaws. In fact, she was painfully aware of the them. Just like she aware of him liking actual demon Trina Riffin. “But still, you deserve someone who appreciates you as you are, and doesn’t talk down to you like you’re some kind of animal.”

“Or constantly misgenders you.”

A low blow, but a true one. Laney supposed she had it coming. Shaking the grimace off, she grabbed his forearms and looked into his eyes. Holding onto his shoulders would’ve been more effective for this, but the height difference between them would’ve made it look dumb. Also, she couldn’t really reach that far sitting like this. “Hey, since we’re doing the whole soul baring thing, let’s promise to look out for each other, okay?”

“Deal. And never tell Corey his hair’s kinda dumb.”

“You said it, not me.”

* * *

“How’d you know you were over him?”

“It wasn't a big thing - one day he got all up in my business and I didn’t get that squirmy mushy feeling.” She shrugged. “Didn’t want to impress him so much too.” 

By mutual agreement, they decided that any sort of Feelings conversation would stay confined to her bedroom. The garage itself was out for obvious reasons, and while Kon loved his brother dearly he just didn’t get some things. Also, the chance that their moms would overhear and butt in with wellmeaning but cringeworthy advice was way too high. Her (very cool) grandmother wouldn’t barge in unexpectedly too. Plus, Laney had a lot of plushies that were perfect for holding onto when you were feeling down. The fact she still had the ones he got her for past birthdays lifted his mood just a little bit. 

“D’ya know how’d you stopped?” Kon mumbled into the plushies faux fur. 

Laney just shrugged, that useless feeling grating against her senses. She honestly wished she could do more to help. Punching Trina for dissing her friend wouldn’t help him but it certainly would make her feel better. Too bad she would be in so much trouble if she went through with that crazy idea. She reached out and patted his knee to distract herself from thoughts of violent retribution. 

“You wanna see what weird ice cream flavors Granma has in the second fridge?” She tried after a few minutes of silence.

“Nah, I’m not hungry.”

Kon, turning down ice cream? This was _serious_.

The bassist situated herself in front of him, determination fueling her inner fire and making him warily lean back. “Hey, don't you _dare_ listen to a word she says about you. You’re an amazing, loyal, badass goofball and I - and the rest of the band too - wouldn’t have you any other way.” She somewhat gently pulled him down to her level, wanting to make sure her words were sinking in. Her forehead pressed against his own as if she could telepathically force them to take root. “You’re not weird or dumb or ugly or any of those things. You’re the best drummer in Peaceville, a human library of rocklore, a good hugger and my _best friend_. If she’s too much of a cruel bitch to see you that’s her loss. You deserve the best of the best, Kon.”

Being this close made it hard to tell if he was tearing up or she was starting to go crosseyed. It didn’t really matter in the end as he pulled her into a bonecrushing hug. Hard to tell if the plushie squeaked or she did. Having the air knocked out of her was totally worth cheering her friend up. 

“You real-ly mean it?” Kon asked in a wobbly voice.

“Absolutely.” She hugged back with all the force her deceptively petite body could muster. “C’mon, I found some old concerts on VHS to go with our ice cream.”

He wheezed out a laugh as he set her back down. How in the bluegrass hues was she so strong?! His heart still ached and now his ribs hurt too, but he couldn’t help but feel buoyed.

“Thanks, Laney.”

“Don’t mention it. Really, I have an image to maintain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot to shoutout to RockloreOtter on ffnet for inspiring me to get liberal with italics! Check out their stuff, they’re like the only other other active Grojband author I found so far.


End file.
